bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tentai
Tentai (天体 ''Tentai ''; Lit Translation, "The Heavenly Body,") is a organized, secretive group that act upon their own authority outside of the three branches of the Military run by the Seireitei's Central 46 Courts. They are organized into many divisions and tasked duties, all of them conforming in the end for nothing less than the preservation of life all Soul Realms and the World of the Living. It is as rare to meet a member of the Tentai as it is to see the Zero Squad/the Royal Guard of the Royal Family, and to do so, would only be the result of a calamity or the brimming of possible disaster is at hand. The "Body's" Division Tentai divides specifically gifted members within its order to preform expected tasks or duties they are responsible for. While the "Head" would be responsible for more of the ethical, secretive, or decision making processes, the "Hands", "Feet" and "Body" itself would have more active roles within its Order, being the more proactive and beings of intervention or defense. The "Head" Tentai divides the "Head's" duties specifically to those involving mysteries needing to be solved, hidden threats needing to be dealt with secretively, or gathering into consensus in what the Order should do or act upon. This collection of individuals would be more senior than the other individuals, having more discernment and wisdom to act and decide crucial decisions that can alter the very fabric of the Soul Realms and the World of the Living, as well as the Order as a whole. *The Eyes: Misuto Kyokumei, *The Mouth: Kenson Kogō *The Ears: Jaku Sakebi *The Mind: Sōdai Takuji The "Limbs" Tentai's more proactive members, these particular areas of response and control are usually monitored by the "Head" at all times, as they determine the importance of assignments fitting their particular department's priorities and operations. Each "Limb" would be in charge of five "Fingers" or moreover aledged, skilled subordinates to carry out their tasks in anonymity and secrecy, seperating themselves from the overall organization. If one member of another "Limb"s subordinates met another, they'd never recognize each other or hesitate to remove them should their respective goals clash with each other, something that is usually avoided the majority of the time. *The Right Arm: *The Left Arm: *The Right Leg: *The Left Leg: The "Fingers" Referring to the "Limb"'s subordinates, these "Fingers" are the most proactive members within the organization, usually the "go-getters" or the "errand boys" to some people's perspective. Each agent has his/her field of speciality, with special unique personalities that add a unique blend within the pot that makes up their unit. Under the guidance of the skilled "Limbs", these "Fingers" carry out the objectives laid out before them with precise grace, style, and more often than not total secrecy. The idea that one member cannot identify another "Limb's" subordiante has been seen in the past as potentially hazardous, therefore, the idea of the "Seperation Protocol" was initiated, to keep each "Limb's" "Fingers" as far as away from each other as possible. Not only does this reduce the exposure factor of the organization's existence, but also the potential hazard of their own subordinates suspecting the true identity of their superior's own motivations. *The Little Man: *The Ring: *The Tall Man: *The Index: *The Thumb: